euphoriafandomcom-20200213-history
Kat Hernandez
Katherine 'Kat' Hernandez is a main character in the first season of Euphoria. She is portrayed by Barbie Ferreira, while her 11-year-old counterpart is portrayed by Johanna Colón. Kat is a body-conscious teen who starts the school year looking to change her reputation. She takes difficult circumstances and turns it into an opportunity to explore her sexuality. Early Life Kat was born on November 13, 2001. Her childhood was pretty unremarkable and average. In her younger years, she dated a boy named Daniel, who treated her kindly. While on an eight-day trip to Sandals, Jamaica at age 11, Kat drank 72 virgin piña coladas, causing her weight to go from 107 to 127 pounds. Outcasted by her peers, Kat turned to writing erotic fan fiction on Tumblr, where she gained a following of over 53,000 followers after writing a 7,000-word One Direction story entitled "The First Night". After failing Intro to Visual Arts in her sophomore year, Kat attended summer school, where she met and befriended Jules Vaughn. One day, upon learning that Kat had never had sex, Jules told Kat that she "needed to catch a dick", motivating her to enter the new school year as a "woman of questionable morals". Sometime in the past, Kat also befriended Maddy Perez, Cassie Howard, and BB, as well as becoming acquainted to some extent with Rue Bennett. Throughout the Series |-|Season 1= Season 1 While at Maddy's house with her and BB, Kat tries to help Maddy get over her breakup with Nate Jacobs by calling him a loser and telling her that she needs to hook up with someone else to take her mind off him; however, after BB teases Kat over being a virgin herself, she goes quiet. Seeing this, Maddy tells BB to stop before the three are interrupted by Maddy's father, who quickly shuts the door after Maddy shouts at him. At the party, Kat is pressured into having sex with a St. Mary's student named Wes. Afterwards, Kat discovers that a video of her hookup with Wes had been uploaded and put up for the world to see. She confronts Troy McKay, who tells her that his brother, Roy McKay, had uploaded the video. After she threatens to go to the police, Troy agrees to tell everyone that she wasn't in the video. Later on, Kat is called down by Principal Hayes, who Kat accuses of body shaming in order to make him backpedal and retract his suspicions that she was the one in the video. The episode begins with an introduction to Kat’s past. Her childhood, weight gain and loss of her first boyfriend act as the catalyst for what follows from there. We see her rise to the top of Tumblr, courtesy of her erotic fiction, before bringing us right back to the recent uploaded sex video. Determined to ride this wave of newfound internet fame, she dons a mask and twerks in the doorway, recording it for a porn site. Kat starts talking to a guy online named Johnny who is willing to pay her for a Skype session. Unsure how wiring money works, she heads off to ask Fez for advice on how to use Bitcoin. With renowned confidence following her Skype conversation with Johnny, Kat dons a new appearance and rocks up at school a changed girl. TBC Physical Appearance Kat is an overweight teenage girl, with chin-length mahogany hair, ivory skin and dark brown eyes. At the beginning, she wears glasses with cat-eye frames and her wardrobe consist of plain and rather conservative clothes, in order to cover her body. However, after starting her career as a sex worker, her style changed to more eye-catching and somewhat rebellious, often including to her outfits accessories or materials that are related to bondage such as harnesses, chokers, latex or meshes. She also started to wear more intense makeup and stopped wearing her glasses. As a KittenKween, she wears black lingerie with harnesses and chokers and also a black cat mask with golden adornments. Appearances Season One (8/8) * Pilot * Stuntin' Like My Daddy * Made You Look * Shook Ones Pt. II * '03 Bonnie and Clyde * The Next Episode * The Trials and Tribulations of Trying to Pee While Depressed * And Salt the Earth Behind You Quotes Trivia * In "Pilot", Kat calls out "Yo, Casper! You want a ride?", a reference to Casper the Friendly Ghost. * Kat wrote smut fiction in her past. One of these pairings involved Emma Swan from Once Upon A Time, whose actor, Jennifer Morrison, would direct "'03 Bonnie and Clyde" * Kat’s hair was inspired by Enid Coleslaw from Ghost World. * Kat’s Halloween costume was Thana from the 1981 exploitation thriller, Ms .45. * Kat’s makeup is more “experimental” than the other girls and has a rebellious glam edge, as it coincides with her sexual awakening and journey to self-actualization. Gallery |-|Promotional= |-|Season 1 Screencaps= S01E01 Pilot 68.png| S01E01 Pilot 74.png| S01E01 Pilot 143.png| S01E01 Pilot 146.png| S01E01 Pilot 159.png| ; ; ; ; ; ; ; References Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Females Category:Season 1 Characters